


Momma?

by ravyn_nevermore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dragon Egg, Fun, M/M, Short & Sweet, Silly, crack? possibly? maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravyn_nevermore/pseuds/ravyn_nevermore
Summary: “Is it an ostrich egg,” the younger Winchester asked, dropping his voice to a whisper. “No, right? It’s bigger than that.”Gabriel shrugged. “Yeah, it’s too big to be an ostrich egg. I’m not sure what it is.”





	Momma?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun, silly little one shot I created for a friend.
> 
> Please remember that comments are a fanfic author's paycheck and kudos are tips.

Gently, oh-so-carefully, Gabriel put the bundle he was holding on the kitchen table. Sam had followed out of curiosity and couldn’t help the puzzled expression on his face.

“What on earth--?”

Gabriel cut him off but shushing him sharply as he unraveled the blanket he’d wrapped around the thing. 

“It’s an egg,” Sam shouted in surprise. “It’s huge!”

Gabriel shushed him again, glaring now as he handled the egg gently.

“Is it an ostrich egg,” the younger Winchester asked, dropping his voice to a whisper. “No, right? It’s bigger than that.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Yeah, it’s too big to be an ostrich egg. I’m not sure what it is.”

“Well, where did you even get it? Dean will kill us both if he sees that. What if it hatches?!”

“None of your business,” Gabriel hissed. “Don’t worry about Dean-o. As for hatching… well, I guess we’ll have our answer on what it is after it does, right?”

* * *

 

 

Sam worried. For a day, for a week, for a month. It was weird that Gabriel insisted on sitting with the egg- he couldn’t really sit on it, but he could sit cross-legged with it between his legs- at almost all times.

Finally, after nearly six weeks, the egg began to shake and crack. Gabriel shot up and yelled for Sam who came running into the room. Holding hands, the two watched as the egg came to life, cracking little by little until the top popped off and a little scaly head poked its way out, blinking up at Sam, who gasped. 

“It’s a dragon! Gabriel, you got a _ dragon  _ egg.”

“Yeah… Yeah, I guess I did.”

The egg wobbled a little and fell over, the dragon still blinking up at Sam. “Mm… mm-mmm… Ma...ma? Mama?”

Sam’s face fell as Gabriel burst out laughing. 

“Wait a damn minute. Wait wait wait. You sat on it! Why am I the momma?!”

“It’s the hair, Khaleesi,” Gabriel teased. “Plus, he saw you first. Looks like we’re parents!”

Sam grumbled under his breath, “If anything I should be Khal Drogo…”


End file.
